Trust Me
by Oxytreza
Summary: La veille du match contre les Kyoshin Poséidon, Sena s'interroge, et fait une promesse à Hiruma.


Pairing : /Fuis tout les Musa/Hima, Shin/Sakura, Shin/Sena…/ MOI JE FAIS DU HIRUMA/SENA !! MWAHAHAHA !

Rating : K+… T, si on prend en compte le si élégant langage d'Hiruma…

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, et voilà qu'à peine sortie de Reborn, je plonge dans Eyeshield… (Plus exactement, Eyeshield à littéralement EJECTÉ Reborn de mon cerveau. Pauvre fandom…)… Et je découvre que dans la section française, les Hiruma/Sena ne sont pas pléthore. Bigre. Ce couple n'a pas, en occident, le succès qu'il mérite. Triste… Et c'est bien pour ça que je vais vous bombarder, mouhahahaha !

Narcotik : T'es censée m'écrire une Shamal/Gokudera !

Bloody : Euh oui, certes mais en fait tu vois… Huh. Okay, je respecte pas mes engagements, c'est maaaaaal. Mais cette fic cadeau sera faite, promis !

Pour la chronologie, glissez cette fic juste avant le match contre Poséidon…(De toute façon, j'en suis pas encore plus loin…)

D'ailleurs, m'en voulez pas si je dis des conneries, je connais pas encore le déroulement du match (je me doute que Deimon va gagner, mais…)

Trust me.

Ils le savaient tous, ce match serait sûrement le plus dur qu'ils avaient disputé jusque-là. Ces deux monstres de l'équipe de Poséidon risqueraient de poser de gros problèmes, autant à la ligne qu'aux arrières.

Celui qui montrait le moins son inquiétude, c'était évidemment Hiruma. Le quaterback feignait une quasi-indifférence alors que, si vous étiez attentif, vous pouviez apercevoir ses sourcils se froncer d'incertitude.

Assis sur le banc de leur vestiaire, juste après un entraînement particulièrement intensif, Sena réfléchissait à tout cela. Il avait retiré le tee-shirt en jersey rouge ainsi que les protections du torse et des épaules, gardant uniquement le pantalon de football. La tête penchée entre ses genoux, il contemplait les petites imperfections du sol du local tout en écoutant son sang battre à ses oreilles, la tête de plus en plus lourde à cause du poids qui s'accumulait sous son crâne.

Mamori n'étant pas là, il pouvait tranquillement se concentrer sur le jeu à venir, sans fournir d'explications vaseuses sur le fait qu'il portait un pantalon d'uniforme de sport. Elle était souvent aveugle, mais pas à ce point.

_« Ce nabot fera du tort à votre jeu. »_

_« Désolé, mais ça sera Poséidon qui gagnera. »_

_« Eyeshield 21 n'est qu'un imposteur. » _

Sena sentait que sa tête commençait à ne plus supporter la position renversée, mais ça l'aidait à se concentrer, sans que son esprit se mette à vagabonder sur d'autres contrées, plus floues, et plus angoissantes. Il ferma les yeux, en serrant les paupières très fort, repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait les peurs insidieuses qui commençaient à forcer leur chemin en lui. Et s'ils perdaient ? C'était une possibilité, et dans ce cas… Sena préférait ne pas trop y penser.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, fuckin'chibi? »

La voix de son capitaine fit bondir le running back de son banc. Le sang qui s'était accumulé sous son crâne fut brutelement redirigé vers le bas et Sena fut pris de vertige. Il tituba quelque peu avant de se stabiliser et bredouiller à l'atention du blond qui le regardait depuis la porte qui menait à la « salle de casino » du club.

« Hiruma-san ! Je… Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais encore là…

-Toujours pas rentré ? Tas fuckin'maman va s'inquiéter.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sena pour comprendre que le jeune homme parlait de Mamori. Il secoua la tête.

-Elle est partie en avance, aujourd'hui.

Un bruit de bubble gum lui fit lever les yeux. Il eu un faible sourire en voyant le visage de son caitaine disparaître à moitié derrière une bulle bien ronde et bien rose. Sans sucre, assurément.

Hiruma se décolla du chambranle auquel il était appuyé et dépassa Sena, se dirigeant vers son casier pour ranger ses affaires.

-Tu devrais rentrer aussi alors, fuckin'chibi. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour le match de demain.

À l'évocation de la rencontre du lendemain, les muscles du brun se tendirent, à la fois d'anticipation (ça c'était le tiraillement dans ses jambes) et de peur (ça c'était dans son ventre). Il serra les lèvres et jeta distraitement un regard à son capitaine à moitié enfoncé dans son casier.

-Hiruma-san… Ce match…

-Mh ?

-Il ne t'inquiète pas ?

Un haussement d'épaule agita la structure longiline du blond, toujours dissimulé par la paroi de son casier. Sena se retourna complètement.

-Vraiment pas ? Insista-t-il.

-Je l'ai déjà dit. Il y a autant de chance que l'on perde ou que l'on gagne. Tout se jouera demain.

Le running back, à l'abri du regard de l'élève de première, fronça les sourcils. L'attitude du blond ne collait pas à ses actes. Si la victoire comptait autant pour lui qu'il l'affirmait, n'aurait-il pas dû être plus investit dans ce match contre Poseidon ?

Hiruma se redressa, un sac sur l'épaule et sa veste d'uniforme scolaire à la main. Il se tourna vers Sena et ajouta :

-Il va falloir tout donner sur le terrain. Voilà tout.

Le foncement de sourcil de Sena s'accentua quelque peu. Hiruma sembla le remarquer car il fronça les sourcils à son tour et grommela :

-Quoi, fuckin'chibi ?

-Je me disais juste…

Sena se détourna, incapable d'affronter le regard perçant de son camarade.

-Je me disais juste que tu n'étais pas très sincère à propos de cette rencontre… Hiruma-san.

L'éclatement de la bulle qu'était en train de souffler le blond signala à Sena que ce dernier n'avait pas dû apprécier le commentaire.

-C'est-à-dire ? Fit la voix du capitaine, celle qu'il utilisait pour le chantage, douceureuse mais tranchante sur les bords. Sena frissona, refusant de faire face à l'autre garçon. Il serra les poings contre ses flancs et ferma les yeux, prêt à sentir le canon d'une quelconque arme se presser entre ses omoplates.

-Je veux dire que le plus inquiet à propos de cette rencontre… C'est toi, Hiruma-san, non ?

Silence. Sena se détendit quelque peu en sentant qu'aucune arme n'évait été sortie. Pour l'instant. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour découvrir un Hiruma droit comme un I avec un sourcil très haut sur son front. Il fixait Sena au-dessus d'une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum et ses yeux étaient plissés d'une façon peu engageante. Sena regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il se détourna et bafouilla :

-Enfin je veux dire… Oublie, d'accords ?

Il se baissa afin de rassembler ses affaires en vitesse, désireux de quitter le club le plus vite possible, à présent.

-Toi aussi tu flippes, non ? Fuckin'chibi.

Sena s'immobilisa, accroupi derrière le banc. Il leva les yeux vers Hiruma, qui s'était rapproché, et le dominait à présent de son mètre 76. Le brun se releva lentement, tête baissée. Les yeux aux iris trop étroits ne manquaient jamais ne l'intimider.

-Évidemment. Murmura-t-il.

Ils avaient tous peur. Mais ils allaient également tout donner. Kurita l'avait dit, non ? Ils allaient mettre le feu (littéralement, vu comment avait tourné la soirée feu d'artifice).

Sena se déplaça sur le côté, de façon à ce que le banc ne se dresse plus entre eux deux.

-Mais toi tu flippes plus que les autres. Observa Hiruma en se penchant un peu en avant, afin de voir un peu mieux le visage du running back, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de ce dernier.

Sena resta silencieux, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

-Tu es conscient qu'une partie de la victoire repose sur tes épaules ? Fit soudainement la voix d'Hiruma, plus sèche que d'habitude. Sena hocha la tête, une fois. Il se risqua à lever les yeux. Le capitaine de l'équipe le fixait avec une curieuse expression, mélange de concentration et de dureté. Il avait cessé de mâchonner son bubble gum et ses lèvres traçaient une ligne ferme sur le bas de son visage. Sena sentit le besoin pressant de déglutir, sans pour autant réussir à détacher son regard de celui de son supérieur.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'Hiruma ne se détourne et dise simplement :

-Reposes-toi, fuckin'chibi. Si demain t'es pas en forme pour les buter, je t'explose, compris ?

Il allait partir, lorsque Sena le coupa dans son élan.

-Hi…Hiruma-san !

Le blond se retourna, tandis que Sena réduisait la distance qui les séparait en trois pas. Il prit une courte inspiration et son regard se durcit légèrement.

-Hiruma-san. Je vais gagner.

Le même sentiment que sa première rencontre contre Shin l'habitait. Il voulait gagner, et il s'en sentait capable, à condition d'y mettre du sien, et d'y croire. Mais si son capitaine n'y croyait pas avec lui, pour lui, alors il n'y arriverait pas. Aucun d'eux n'y arriverait si le capitaine ne les soutenait pas à bout de bras.

-Je vais gagner. Répéta-t-il, un peu plus durement, se tendant vers le haut.

Deux petites mains se levèrent, hésitantes et pourtant résolues. Elles se posèrent sur les joues pâles du blond, le bout des doigts frôlant les petites mèches de cheveux qui prenaient place juste devant les oreilles pointues et sur les tempes.

Si Hiruma fût surpris, ses yeux ne le trahirent pas. Il continua de fixer avec la même expression concentrée son running back, ses pupilles plus rétrécies qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tout doucement, comme si le temps s'était ralenti, Sena se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha son visage de celui du blond.

Pas un bruit ne filtrait de l'extérieur, si ce n'est que les cris de quelques enfants au loin, et le soleil doré de fin d'après-midi traçait des rais de lumière sur le sol et les murs, éclairant la poussière en suspension du local.

Encore plus doucement, Sena déposa un baiser très léger sur les lèvres d'Hiruma, sans lui lâcher le visage. En se reculant et en rouvrant les yeux, il vit que ce dernier n'avait pas changé d'expression, à part ses paupières qui s'étaient plissées. Sena réussit à ne pas perdre pieds et à garder le fil de ses pensées.

-Regarde-moi, Hiruma-san. Je ne te décevrai pas.

Il se passa encore plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne bouge. Sena n'osait même plus bouger, ni même retirer ses mains du visage du quaterback. Il venait de réaliser toute la portée de son geste et soudainement, la peur d'un AK-47 collé contre sa tempe fut beaucoup plus forte que l'éventuelle défaite du lendemain.

Il allait enfin réussir à reposer ses pieds à plat et décoller ses mains des joues de l'autre garçon lorsque les bras de ce dernier se détendirent brusquement, et s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du running back, le serrant contre lui. La différence de taille se fit douloureusement sentir quand Sena se sentit écrasé contre le plexus solaire du blond. Avant que Sena ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la tête du capitaine bougea et se glissa dans le cou du brun, ses lèvres posées contre la peau brune du brun.

-Je sais. Murmura-t-il. Je sais.

Sena tourna les yeux dans la direction où était la tête de son camarade et un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de ce dernier se presser contre sa jugulaire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si Hiruma allait le mordre à l'instar d'un vampire et le vider lentement de son sang.

Mais le quaterback n'en fit rien et se contenta de rester immobile, le visage dissimulé dans le creux que formait la jointure entre l'épaule et le cou du brun et les bras verrouillés autour du torse frêle.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, pendant lequel Sena n'osa plus bouger, ni même respirer. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la stature du blond, entourant de ses bras à son tour sa taille. Il sentait que ses joues avaient augmentées de température et il se doutait qu'il devait avoisiner la couleur du haut de l'uniforme des Devil Bats.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait enlacé, Hiruma relâcha Sena tout en reculant d'un pas. Il le toisa quelques secondes, mais un demi-sourire relevait le coin de sa bouche démesurée. Finalement, il récupéra sa veste verte tombée au sol pendant l'échange, si échange il y avait eu, et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte, laissant un Sena un peu pantelant, rouge comme une tomate et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Juste avant de franchir la porte, Hiruma se retourna et son sourire s'élargit.

-Je compte sur toi, fuckin'chibi. » Dit-il simplement avec un mouvement de la main par-dessus son épaule. Sena eut un bref hochement de tête et s'autorisa un sourire timide. Hiruma ricana et disparu.

Aussitôt la silhouette du blond hors de vue, Sena se laissa tomber sur le banc, le manquant de peu et atterrissant ainsi sur le sol. Gémissant tout en frottant son postérieur meurtri, il continuait de fixer l'endroit où avait disparu son capitaine, incapable d'en détourner les yeux. Que venait-il juste de se passer, là ?

Le running back avait du mal à y croire. Il avait _embrassé_ Hiruma et non seulement celui-ci ne l'avait pas réduit en charpie, mais l'avait _embrassé en retour_. De quoi faire griller le cerveau d'Einstein.

Sena resta assis sur le sol glacé, ce qui semblait lui remettre plus ou moins les idées en place. Il ne se considérait pas assez intelligent pour comprendre la situation, ce qu'elle impliquait, et ce qu'elle engendrait, mais il comprenait une chose.

Finalement, il aimait bien Hiruma.

Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait tout court.

Fin

Voilà voilà… Bon, j'ai pas vraiment réussi à rendre l'ambiance que je désirais, et les images et tout, mais encore une fois, ce que j'avais en tête était quelque chose de très visuel… Quand je saurais faire des animations, je pourrais le reprendre, mouhahaha.

Allez reviews !


End file.
